In today's ever increasingly competitive markets for the sale of products, packaging used at the point-of-sale has become more important. Providing a package that not only can be used to display the product, but can also be reused as a carrier has been used a means to increase sales. Doing so adds value to the product and can differentiate it over other competitive products not having such packaging. Such reusable packaging can make a product that is basically indistinguishable from other similar products a better seller over such other products.
Most products are displayed at a point-of-sale in a non-reusable package that is thrown away by the purchaser. This adds to the problem of the overburden garbage system. So many of today's products sold are over packaged. The packaging is merely thrown away by the purchaser. It provides no utility to the purchaser after the purchase and has become wasteful.
On the other hand, some sellers attempt to provide packaging that is reusable for a purpose unrelated to the product purchased. For example, many food products come in tubs or other similar packages that are reusable as storage devices for other items. More specifically, such tubs make excellent storage devices for small items such as nails, tacks, paperclips, etc. However, these tubs do not provide a use related to the product sold.
Still further, some products are sold with packaging that is reusable and related to the product purchased. However, many of these reusable packaging devices are not very suitable for the additional use. They are often flimsy and have a very short useful life, or are just not very capable of such intended secondary use. Therefore, there is a need for a display package that is not only reusable, but also sturdy and useful for its intended purpose. More specifically, there is a need for reusable packaging that is useful in displaying products purchased and in carrying the product purchased after the purchase.